


Pearls, Jamie and Charlie

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one arrives asking for Jane's help and there's no way he's going to refuse, especially when those closest to him are in danger. An AU character. Final chapter posted, I apologise for the delay, I hadn't realised I'd posted so little of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane stands aside to let Lisbon and Cho through the door first. They've returned from questioning the place of work of the latest case. Jane's pretty certain who's done it, it's just a matter of getting him to confess. He's has a play where Wiley might be useful. As he muses on the task at hand he follows Lisbon and Cho through the building and up to their floor on autopilot, if anyone asked him about how he got there, he wouldn't be able to tell them. Lisbon and Cho, well learned in the quirks of their companion, haven't tried to engage him in conversation, they can tell his mind's busy elsewhere.

When they exit the elevator they're greeted by a loud laugh they recognise coming from their leader, Abbott. Cho and Lisbon look at each other in surprise. They look at Jane who seems oblivious.. As they get closer to the bullpen they're surprise goes up a notch to find Abbot's companion is an old lady in a wheelchair. Her frailty suggests she's in her ninety's. She's removing her hand from Abbott's arm and the movement is slow and the hand's trembling can be seen even though they're still a distance away. But her skin's youthful, belonging to a woman of her sixties. Her hair is thick and healthy looking, styled in white curls that would give her face an angelic look if it wasn't for the gleam in her eye that suggests a wicked sense of humour. She mostly hidden under a bright blue blanket where her other hand rests.

Lisbon instantly likes her. She turns to her companions to find Jane not with her. She looks back and he's stood perfectly still three yards behind her, his eyes completely focused on Abbott's visitor. The look on his face has her rushing to his side.

"Jane are you okay? Do you know that woman?"

Lisbon's voice seems to bring him out of his stupor. He looks at her slightly bewildered. Lisbon touches his arm and repeats her questions.

"Are you okay? Do you know that woman?"

She sees clarity come back in to his eyes and a smile twitches at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Lisbon, I'm just looking at a ghost."

He moves towards the old woman with Lisbon following, this time she's the one bewildered. As they draw close the woman's face lights up, making her look even younger. Jane crouches beside her chair and takes her hand in both of his and kisses her on the cheek. He holds her hand against his face and kisses it. Tears shine in both their eyes. The old woman reaches out her free hand and Jane leans in and she strokes his hair, the trembling in her hand's even more pronounced.

The others look on in silence, Lisbon and Cho glance questioningly at their boss.

"She arrived half an hour ago, accompanied by a young nurse, he points to his right with his head and they see a young Asian woman sitting at a desk with a mug in her hand, flipping through a magazine. The old lady said she's here to see Jane, and,that they go way back. It seems she was telling the truth. She sorry to disturb him at work but she didn't have a home address."

Jane finally breaks contact with the old woman and looks to Abbott.

"Did you have her checked for weapons?"

The old woman giggles.

"Oh Jamie, I gave that up years ago."

Abbott, Cho and Lisbon all look at each other in reaction to the name Jamie. Jane smiles and stands up, still holding the woman's hand.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the woman who taught me most of what I know. This is Grandma Charlie Jane."

Understanding bursts upon Lisbon at his ghost remark, then confusion follows as Jane had told her that all his grandparents were dead.

"But you told me…"

"I know, but I can assure that this is my Grandma. That's just one of the things I'll be asking her about."

He looks down as Grandma Jane speaks:

"Are you going to introduce your friends to me."

She points towards Lisbon.

"Though I can see this one is more than a friend."

She squeezes his hand.

"I'm glad you've found someone else, and she's very pretty and more important, she knows how to use a gun. A useful trait when it comes to keeping the Jane's in line."

As everyone laughs Lisbon's cheeks turn a deep red, but is unwilling to let the old woman unsettle her.

"This Jane's not so bad, you, on the other hand, I suspect, are a devil in disguise."

The old woman's eyes twinkle at her, and then turns to Jane.

"I like her Jamie."

They settle in Abbotts office, at Jane's insistence, Lisbon's there too. Grandma holds Jane's hand. He looks at her, still not quite able to believe what his senses are telling him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral Jamie, I wanted to, but, your dad wouldn't let me."

Her free hand pats the wheelchair, there's a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Sometimes I hate this thing. I shouldn't have let it stop me. I should have been there. He may be my flesh and blood, but your dad is a spiteful man. He never forgave you for running away, leaving him having to work for a living."

Tears glisten her eyes once more.

"I missed you terribly, but it was the happiest day of my life when I heard you'd gone. It was all over the news what happened to your family…..I should have come."

Jane kisses her and takes out a handkerchief and wipes the tears on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have known you were there. My mind shut down."

He shakes his head at the memory.

"I was beyond anyone's help for a long time."

Jane smiles.

"But I'm fine now and happy."

She looks between Jane and Lisbon.

"I can see that. I'm glad."

The gleam is back in her eyes.

"I probably gave you a bit of a shock, turning up like this. Your dad told you I was dead didn't he?"

Jane nods his head.

"I received a note, about a year after I left…"

She looks shrewdly at him.

"And you blamed yourself, thought it was you leaving that caused it."

Jane shrugs.

"You could never hide anything from me."

"No- one could hide anything from you."

He turns to Lisbon.

"Grandma is the one who taught me to read people, and the magic tricks."

"I've never had your skill Jamie, you took it to a different level – a real talent."

Lisbon interrupts.

"Where does this Jamie come from?"

"It's what I've always called him."

"It's the name of a boy she loved in her teen years, who broke her heart."

Grandma looks at him aghast.

"I never told you that!"

"It's written all over your face, whenever you say it."

"A girl can never have secrets with you."

Lisbon interjects.

"Tell me about it."

"Grandma, why are you here? What's bothering you?"

The colour drains from her face and she holds up her left hand.

"Look Jamie it's gone."

"Your ring. Grandpa's ring."

"I need your help. People are dying and I think I may be next."

"What makes you think that? And what do you mean 'people are dying'?

Jane glances across at Lisbon, worry's written on his face.

"I live in a retirement apartment block. We each have our own apartment but there's a communal socializing area, so we know each other pretty well. Of course old people die, but lately there's been three deaths close together and each one was pretty healthy, all of them younger than me.."

Lisbon arches an eyebrow at Jane, thinking that surely nearly everyone is younger than her.

"…they've all been ruled natural causes but each one had something go missing in the weeks before their death. I've tried talking to the police but they won't listen to me."

Her voice becomes filled with disdain.

"They dismiss me like a puppy with a pat on the head. 'These things happen Mrs Jane, there's nothing to be worried about. There's no murders being committed."

She looks between Lisbon and Jane.

"But I am worried, and now my ring's gone missing. I never take it off, not for anything. How did they get it?"

Lisbon interjects:

"Could it have fallen off?"

"You sound like one of those police officers."

Jane jumps to Lisbon's defence.

"She is a police officer and she was just asking."

Charlie looks at Lisbon chastised.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair, it was rude of me."

Lisbon nods her head in acceptance.

"That's okay."

"It's been on my finger for over seventy years, It wasn't loose, and all I do is go from my bed to this chair and back again, so I'm sure it didn't fall off."

"When did you notice it missing?"

"As I was getting into bed the day before yesterday, I always touch my ring and say goodnight to Peter, every night."

Tears well in her eyes once more.

"But that night I couldn't, the ring wasn't there."

Jane pats her hand. He looks across at Lisbon his desire plainly written on his face and then he voices them.

"Move here, live with us, or near us, whatever you want. We've so much time to make up for."

"That's very sweet, but I can't leave my friends getting murdered."

"They might not be getting murder, it's probably perfectly innocent, like the authorities said."

There's a flash of anger in Charlie's eyes.

"And it's just a co-incidence that they all lost something in the weeks before, and now I have. What have I taught you about co-incidences? Or I guess I'm just an old fool."

"You will never be an old fool. I have some vacation time owed.."

Lisbon nods.

"I think you should go and help your Grandma."

He cocks his head and smiles at her.

"You have some vacation time owed you…"

Lisbon's shaking her head.

"No, I'm needed he.."

Charlie butts in.

"How can you pass up the opportunity to talk to someone who knew Jamie when he was growing up? I know you're curious and I bet he hasn't told you much."

"Hey, I think that's up to me to tell Teresa…"

Charlie pats his hand and winks at Lisbon before turning to him and whispering in his ear, but loud enough for Lisbon to catch what she's saying.

"Hush, I'm on your side dear, she'll be in love with you more than ever once I'm through."

Lisbon laughs.

"How can I pass that up."

Charlie looks between the two of them, she puts her hand on Jane's cheek and pats it softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Good, now I can rest."

She sinks back in to her chair and closes her eyes.

Jane watches his Grandma for a few moments and then let's go of her hand and stands up. He looks to Lisbon.

"I guess I'll go and break the news to Abbott."

"What about the case we're working on, we can't just leave it."

"Of course we can. Cho's more than capable and besides I know who did it and that should make things easier for him."

Jane strides out the door with Lisbon following him. Charlie's assistant, who was outside waiting, moves in to the office.

"You do? How come you never mentioned anything?"

"Because I was busy thinking of a way to trap him."

"Have you come up with something? We could get it closed before we go."

Jane stops and turns around.

"No, I have a germ of an idea but then something else occupied my mind."

Lisbon looks at the floor.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

Jane moves closer and lift her chin up with his finger.

"I missed it before, but this case is important to you. Why?"

Lisbon shrugs.

"I don't know."

Jane looks at her closely.

"Yes, you do, come on tell me."

She looks at the ceiling, then at him.

"His kids. They didn't deserve to lose their father like that."

"They were cute boys, I'll give you that, but we've seen lots of cute kids and this is more than that."

Jane continues to look at her, after a few moments she squirms.

"They reminded me of my brothers when they were younger."

"See, you got there."

Jane puts his arm against Lisbon's back.

"Come, let's see Abbott and Cho and get one more murderer off the streets."

Cho, Jane and Lisbon enter the FBI building once more with the murderer in tow. Lisbon's fuming, Jane's nursing a black eye and swollen cheek. As they reach their floor, Lisbon takes responsibility for the prisoner and strides off towards the interview rooms. Cho and Jane stare after her. Cho turns to Jane.

"I think you'd better get some ice for that."

"Yes, it doesn't look like Lisbon's going to help me."

A small smile plays on Cho's lips.

"No. I don't think she's very happy with you."

Jane shrugs.

"She wanted me to get him quickly and she knows that means me provoking the suspects."

"It's a shame you didn't count on the knuckle crushers."

"They did hurt."

"Next time, stick to the plan."

Jane raises his hand as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Will do Cho, I promise."

He smiles, then grimaces at the pain. In the kitchen he grabs some ice and makes a cup of tea and suitably armed he goes in search of his Grandma, who he left in Wiley's care. He only hopes that there's something left of him. He smiles to himself.

"Ow. I must stop doing that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie what happened to you?"

Jane and Lisbon are in Charlie's hotel dining room, where they're meeting her for dinner. Her face is full of concern as she sees the battered face of her grandson. Jane touches his cheek gingerly.

"It's nothing, just had a little mishap with a suspect."

Lisbon scowls at him, still a little angry with him.

"Doesn't the FBI protect you from that sort of thing?"

Lisbon jumps in as she picks up the menu.

"We do but the odds are against us. He upsets a lot of people."

Jane puts on a mock hurt expression. Grandma chuckles.

"He hasn't changed much then."

Jane's expression turns to horror.

"Et tu. Grandma!"

Charlie ignores him.

"Don't get me wrong, when it comes to charm, he can get whatever he wants but if someone upsets him, he can be mean. Do you remember those labourers hired for the summer?"

Jane becomes petulant.

"There were a lot of summer labourers"

"Yes and you messed with all of them, you and Angela had fun at their expense, but there was one summer where you didn't give them any peace at all"

Jane's being fidgety, a sure sign that he's uncomfortable with the conversation. Lisbon's now fascinated.

"What did he do?"

"Every summer he saw the new labourers as easy pickings. They were always impressed with his talents and he loved to have fun with them, Jamie's never been shy of the limelight. While he was showing off his skills, Angela would take advantage of the distraction and move their tools around, hide them, or swap their lunches, just kid's stuff. Soon they'd get tired of messing with them (before the labourers got wise to them) and eventually leave them alone. But this particular summer, the tricks were meaner and he never stopped until one day they caught him, luckily for him, I came along, otherwise he would have ended up in hospital. His face looked a lot worse than it does now. It's a good job you heal pretty."

As Charlie's relating the story, Lisbon keeps glancing at Jane and notices he relaxes as the story progresses. There's more to this story than what Charlie knows. Lisbon makes a note to grill Jane about it later. Jane signals a waiter over.

"Can we order dinner now, I'm starving."

During dinner, Charlie tells them about the deaths. Two men and one woman, each one lived alone and died in their beds. Randolph Cardwell, was seventy two and lived a floor down from Charlie. He was quite new in the complex but had helped Charlie with a blocked sink, he was a plumber before he retired, and she'd gotten to know him. His wife had died the year before and he couldn't take living in their house. He's also didn't like living alone and saw the complex, with the communual area, as a good compromise to getting married. He mentioned to Charlie two weeks before his death that a his wife's favourite necklace had gone missing. He kept it in his sock drawer, and never took it out, so he couldn't understand where it had gone. He'd looked everywhere. Then he was found dead in his bed, natural causes they said.

The second 'victim was also a man. His name was Jeremy Sandstone. He lived there before Charlie and was a grouch. Everyone kept out of his way if at all possible. He liked to take control of the TV remote and Charlie felt very sorry for his long-suffering wife who'd died three years before. The residents who knew her, said that they didn't understand how he ever managed to snatch himself such a lovely woman. He lost his watch, one that had been given to him by his old employees for fifty years of service. Charlie reckons they were the ones who were owed the reward, sticking him for so long. He was found dead in his chair, again natural causes. Oh yes he was eighty four.

The third brought tears to Charlie's eyes, she was called Marion Hughes and had moved in almost the same time as Charlie. She was a delightful woman, with a wicked sense of humour and they would visit each other for coffee and a chat. She spent her working years as a pediatric nurse, she lost her husband's wedding ring. She kept it on a chain hung around the corner of her dressing table mirror. She stroked it every night while she told her husband the events of the day. Charlie found her on the floor of her kitchen when she failed to meet up for coffee. Heart attack they said.

After they've finished dinner, as prearranged Lisbon excuses herself.

"I think you and Patrick need to spend some time alone before we get embroiled in a case. I have some laundry to do before I can pack. So I will see you both tomorrow."

She gives Jane a kiss and Charlie insists she kisses her on the cheek. They watch her leave.

"A lovely woman you have there Jamie, I can see you love her very much. It makes an old woman very happy to see that. I've worried about you."

Jane grabs the handles of her wheelchair.

"Let's get you back to your hotel room and then we can catch up."

"Okay dear. I had a lovely dinner and thank you for taking me seriously."

"Grandma Charlie, I can see you're scared. Teresa and I will get to the bottom of it, the least I can do is find your ring."

"Ah yes, you've always been good at finding things. You took the fun out of a lot of games."

Jane leans down and whispers in her ear:

"Apparently I still do."

Charlie chuckles.

"I bet you do Jamie, I bet you do."

Charlie hands her key card to Jane and he unlocks the door and they enter the room. Jane's satisfied that it looks comfortable.

"Push me over to that chair and sit down next to me."

Jane does as he's told. After sitting down he takes her hand, looks at her and shakes his head.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that you're here, that you've been alive all this time."

She pats his hand.

"That father of yours is an evil one."

Tears prick her eyes

"I should've reached out to you years ago."

Jane rubs her hand.

"Hey, none of that, no blaming yourself. I know what Dad's like."

"After he died.."

"He's dead?"

Charlie looks horrified and squeezes his hand hard.

"Jamie, you didn't know?"

He shakes his head.

"No, but don't worry about it Grandma, I haven't talked to him since the day I left. I haven't really thought about him, whether he was dead or alive."

Charlie studies him, he smiles.

"Stop trying to read me, it won't do you any good."

"No? Well I can tell that you're finally happy and more importantly that you've put your guilt behind you. I can tell that you love Teresa, and I wholeheartedly approve. I bet it took you a long time to tell her…..Oh yes, in fact you almost left it too late. There's still a little fear in there too. But not of you and Teresa, but of outward forces."

Jane drops his gaze and she pats his hand.

"It's very courageous of you to take the chance. I'm very proud of you. You've turned out a very good man Jamie."

Jane looks at her and shakes his head.

"You would be ashamed of some of the things I've done Grandma."

"For very good reasons I'm sure. One of the differences between you and your father is that you have a morality button. It may be wired differently than most people, but it's there, and it stops you from being a monster. Your heart is good Jamie, never forget that."

They stare at each other for a moment and then Jane kisses her cheek and whispers:

"Thank you."

Charlie straightens herself up,

"How did he die?"

"He was beaten to death. Got caught cheating in a poker game and paid the price."

Jane gives a slight nod. He's not surprised, his father never had the patience to learn to play the game properly.

Charlie lets out a big sigh.

"I guess it doesn't matter now."

"No it doesn't"

She looks at him with concern.

"Are you all right?"

He gives a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Grandma. He's been dead to me for a long time. It was a shock but it hasn't wounded me."

She looks at him closely and nods her head satisfied. She smiles at him.

"So tell me what you've been doing? I haven't seen a ring so you and Teresa aren't married yet. Don't keep her waiting too much longer."

Jane returns her smile.

"You haven't changed a bit. Teresa and I have talked about it, but it's been harder than we imagined to set a date. I've been doing basically what I'm doing now since Angela and Charlotte died. First in California and now here."

"You must like it."

Jane nods while answering:

"Yes its good work. For a long time is was just something to fill my day, but now I enjoy it and I work with good people."

A twinkle appears in Charlie's eyes.

"Yes. I liked your Mr. Abbott, so polite and he has kind eyes. If I were just a few years younger.."

Jane laughs.

"And if he wasn't married."

Charlie shrugs.

"You think I'd let a little thing like that stop me."

Jane sobers a little.

"I saw Pete and Sam and they told me that Dad was kicked out of the carnival a year after I left. Where did you go?"

"We were in San Jose at the time, so we stayed there until he had to leave because of cheating. That pretty much how it went for a year, being chased out from place to place, and then I put my foot down and said no more, I wasn't in the carnival anymore, I wanted to try a bit of normality, my feet were weary. I should have just left, but he was my son, and I couldn't give up on him. A Mother's love and all."

She grimaces.

"We settled in one place, I bought a home with some of the money I had tucked away from a large inheritance that came my way. He kept away from gambling and drank instead, but at least we could stay in one place. This was in Arizona, much too hot for me, felt like I was melting in to a pool of ice cream every time I stepped outside."

Jane smile remembering how she would always complain about the heat.

"So why settle there? You could have gone anywhere. Seattle or Oregon would have been better."

"Your father would only agree if he chose the place."

Jane shakes his head, wishing his dad was alive, only so he could make him pay for being so mean.

"Then I fell and broke both my hips and I was informed that I would be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Under the guise that the house wasn't fit for a wheelchair, your father put me in a home. He tried to abscond with my money but just because my legs weren't working, didn't mean my mind wasn't. I gave him some money and off he went, occasionally he would turn up for more but then I told him it was the last, he was no prodigal son, returning repentant, he just came with threats. I didn't see him again after that. Then the authorities got in touch when he died."

A tear falls on her cheek, she blinks furiously and wipes it away with a hand.

"Look at me, grown real soft in my old age."

Jane gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey he was your only child."

She looks at him, regret written all over her face.

"I'm ashamed to say I didn't feel any sadness, just relief, that I was finally free. Isn't that awful? I hope you don't think too badly of me Jamie."

Jane gets down on one knee and strokes the side of her face.

"Of course I don't. He was a bully, and he got what a bully deserves."

She gives him a watery smile.

"That's when I left the home and came to live where I do now, in Colorado. It's a real nice place, or at least it was."

"Don't you worry Grandma, Teresa and I will find out what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane can see that Grandma Jane's getting tired.

"Last one Grandma, I need my beauty sleep."

She looks up from her shuffling.

"I am getting tired, but this game isn't over, so we'll pick it back up some other time."

Jane nods.

"Of course."

"You've become very good, Jamie, if I didn't know you so well, I wouldn't be able to get anything from you."

"I was hoping I'd changed."

"Why would you say that?"

Jane shrugs

"You were never your father Jamie."

"I caused the death of Angela and Charlotte"

"You weren't to blame fo…"

Jane interrupts, his bitterness at himself laid plain in his tone.

"My arrogance killed them. I didn't think through the consequences of my actions, I just basked in the limelight of celebrity."

"No-one could have predicted what Red John did. I'm not suggesting that your career choice was an honourable one, but Red John killing your family was something you couldn't have anticipated, and you paid a hard price and you've done what you can to make up for it."

"I had no illusions that killing Red John would make me feel better, it didn't change anything, they were still gone. But there's satisfaction in knowing he's not walking the planet anymore because of me."

"But you've moved on."

He gives a deep sigh.

"Yes. What else was there to do. Red John was gone, Angela and Charlotte were gone, I thought about joining them, but realised I didn't want to, doing so would be handing him back the victory."

She smiles at him.

"I think you chose wisely, now play a card."

As Jane's leaving the hotel his phone buzzes, he smiles when he reads the text.

'Packing all done, how about stopping by.'

Lisbon's lying with her head on Jane's shoulder, hands are intertwined. Jane's lovemaking had been immediate and intense, now it was over, it was time to talk, the question is how to start.

"It's been quite a day."

Jane responds with a grunt.

Lisbon changes her position, releasing her hand despite his resistance, and leaning on her elbow so she can see his face. The moon is full and is giving enough light in the room that she can make out his features, beads of sweat are standing on his brow, his curls damp against his skin.

"I like Charlie, she's a character and you two were obviously very close?"

He looks at her and smiles.

"We were, she always had time for me and protected me as much as she could."

"Did you tell her you were leaving?"

He shakes his head.

"No. It was hard but Angela and I decided to tell no one. My dad would be on the rampage and we didn't want to put anyone at risk."

Lisbon and Jane shared stories about fathers one evening, she knows he didn't tell her everything, but enough for her to get the picture of the selfish, violent man he was.

She nods in understanding.

"She seems to have forgiven you."

"I think she always understood. She obviously took my side when I left, that's why my dad made sure we were separated, made sure I would never go looking for her."

A shadow of pain crosses his face. Lisbon strokes his jaw-line.

"What is it?"

"I should have checked it out, made sure, I should have known he would do something like that. But I was too busy, and afraid we would get sucked into that life again."

"I'm sure she understands and she seems to carry her own guilt."

"Well she shouldn't."

"And I'm sure she'll say the same thing to you."

He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head, pulling her in tighter towards him.

"Thank you."

"Any way you're together now and I'm glad I got to meet her, I like her."

"She likes you too."

"Do you think there's anything to what she's saying?"

Lisbon's walking her fingers across his chest, Jane strokes her arm.

"It's all very mysterious, Grandma isn't one to make wild accusations, I played cards with her this evening and she's still sharp. I think we need to check it out."

"Why would someone want to kill old people, it seems they don't take anything."

"Mmmmm…it's a puzzle."

She moves her fingers to his face and gently touches the bruising.

"How's the face?"

"It's feeling better."

"Good."

She pulls herself up further and drops feather like kisses on to his purple cheek. She pulls up suddenly. His eyes popped open at the movement pulling him away from the heaven he was settling in.

"What was it about the story Charlie told about the Carnival helpers that you didn't want revealed?"

He crinkles his brow in pretend confusion, that she can see right through.

"What?"

He reaches up to pull her back down but she moves further away.

"You were uneasy when she started to tell the story, but then you relaxed when you realised she didn't know."

He opens his mouth to speak but she stops him.

"Don't try to lie to me."

He shakes his head.

"I'm not."

She looks at him and can read the sincerity in his eyes.

"Good."

She moves back closer to him and he pulls her back on to his shoulder.

"One day, early evening, dusk, I'd been helping out with the elephants and was making my way back to my trailer when I found Angela. She was crying and her shirt was torn. When I asked her about it she wouldn't tell me at first, but I managed to get it out of her. She'd been cornered by one of the workers and he tried to force himself on her, the others had done nothing to help her but she managed to get free."

"Why didn't she tell her parents? Surely they would have got them fired."

"Her father would have more likely have blamed her. He thought she dressed provocatively and was asking for men's attention. She was thirteen, she had barely left being a child. She avoided them for the rest of the summer and I made them pay."

"Couldn't you tell someone?"

He lets out a sigh.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone, she was afraid it would get back to her father. I thought I was being a man, but it was all childish stuff, nothing like what they deserved."

"And you got beat up for it."

He shrugs.

She gets back up on her elbow and resumes where she left off.

"I think it's time you got your reward."

He closes his eyes, a smile on his lips

"If you insist."

It was a full flight but Jane had booked them into first class, so they had a comfortable ride to Colarado. Charlie and Lisbon slept for most of it and Jane kept himself occupied with some Suduko, while the back of his mind was turning over scenarios as to why someone would kill off people, already not long for the grave, and not take anything from them, accept for a small trinket that's not really of any value. He looked over at his Grandmother, still finding it hard to believe she's back in his life again. He knows one thing, he's not going to let this killer, if there is one, take her away from him.

After picking up Charlie's luggage, Jane and Teresa just had carryon's, Jane went over to the rental desk to get them a vehicle to use while in Colorado. He's pleased to discover they have some adapted for wheelchair users. He returns to the group with the keys and paperwork which he hands to Lisbon, to hear Charlie exclaim for the sixth time.

"I feel like a queen, first class. Just wait until Maureen gets to hear about it. Those seats were so comfortable, I don't think I've ever slept so well. It was more comfortable than my bed."

Jane sweeps behind the chair and bends over to speak in her ear.

"Just keeping a promise Grandma"

She reaches up and pats his cheek.

"I remember, though I was never holding you to it. They were just the foolish dreams from a woman tired of trailers."

"Nonsense, everyone should have dreams."

"Do you have some Jamie?"

He steals a look at Lisbon, who looks questioningly at him.

"It's taken a long time, but I'm learning to have good ones again.

Lisbon interrupts with the news that they're at the vehicle and everyone piles in. There's a lift for Charlie and once the wheelchair's secure, Jane climbs into the driver's seat and after imputing Charlie's address into the sat nav, he drives out the car park.

Jane hears a noise coming from the right of him and breaks in to a grin.

"Sounds like we need to stop and get something to eat. Are you okay with that Grandma?"

His remark earns him an elbow in the ribs from Lisbon.

"Ow woman! What was that for?"

Charlie chuckles from the back.

"You deserved that Jamie."

Jane's rubbing his side.

"Et tu, Grandma. I immediately heed my love's call, and I get beaten for it."

Lisbon growls beside him and Grandma continues to come to her defence.

"A gentleman doesn't bring another's, especially his loves, bodily noises to the attention of others. Even something as innocuous as a tummy rumble"

Jane's grin gets wider, earning him another dig in the ribs.

"Stop that or I won't stop for something to eat and your stomach can entertain us for the rest of the ride."

Jane braces himself for another attack, which doesn't come, but then he wishes it had.

"Pull in at that burger place over there."

Jane is aghast.

"Burgers! Really?"

"Yes really."

He hears a chuckle from the back.

"You better do as she says Jamie, if you want to get yourself out of trouble, and a burger sound good. It's a long time since I had fast food."

Jane rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh while turning in at 'Uncle Tom's Ol' Burger Place.' He mutters under his breath:

"Maybe I'll get lucky and they do all day breakfast."

Lisbon happily chirps in:

"Not according to the sign."

Jane looks at where she's pointing and reads aloud.

"Uncle Tom knows his burgers, he's cooked nothing else for thirty years!"

He puts the vehicle in park.

"I can believe it, because he certainly hasn't spent any time on keeping the place in good repair."

There's no disputing Jane's assessment as they look upon the old wooden cabin, The wood is weather beaten with gashes and gouges all along the logs. The paint work around the frames is almost non-existent, worn away by the tough Colorado winters. The sign is missing several letters, only the ghosts left behind allowing people to read what it says. Jane grabs the handle to open the door and his hands come away sticky and he whines:

"Teresa, you can't make me eat here."

"We're eating."

She manhandles him through the door. He steps aside to let her pass in to the dark room, and takes control of his Grandma's wheelchair, he doesn't see the uncertainty that replaces Teresa's stern look as she makes her way to a table, noticing that the interior isn't an improvement on what they found outside. The tables have seen better days and the whole room is dark and oppressive. Lisbon chooses a corner table that has room to park the wheelchair. After settling Charlie, Jane looks around for a waiter, as his back is turned Lisbon throws Charlie a questioning look. Charlie mouths back:

"Trust me."

Lisbon relaxes and picks up a menu. Jane sits down after a waiter starts to make his way to the table. He picks up a knife and inspects it and is pleased to note it's clean. When the waiter arrives they order drinks. He leaves to place the order and Jane picks up a menu and looks at what's on offer. They didn't lie, burgers is all they do. He looks up and takes a sweep of the room looking at peoples plates, he admits to himself that the food looks pretty good. Maybe it'll be alright. The waiter returns with drinks and gets note pad and pencil ready to take their order, just then a commotion makes everyone turn their heads.

Jane notes a small, wirey man with tufts of white hair sticking out underneath a baseball cap that's stuck down hard on his head. He's wearing a white apron and is heading their way, his arms held open wide and a huge smile on his face as he exclaims.

"Charlie, Charlie, my dear, how come you didn't tell me you were coming, I would have made sure of your favourite table. He stoops down and kisses Charlie on the cheek, as Lisbon supresses a smile and Jane looks on astounded.

"I'm sorry Manny, I didn't have time, I'm on my way home from the airport…"

Her chest almost puffs out with pride.

"I travelled first class."

"First class! As you should Charlie, you should never travel any differently."

Jane coughs and looks at Charlie expectantly.

"Manny, I want you to meet my Grandson, Patrick, and his girlfriend Teresa.."

Her chest puffs out even more.

"They work for the FBI."

Manny turns his gaze on them.

"FBI! Very impressive."

He looks specifically at Jane.

"Your Grandmother is a wonder, I ask her to marry me every week and she always refuses. She breaks my heart."

Jane looks at Charlie.

"Really?"

Charlie looks sheepishly at him.

"The food is on me, I hope you enjoy."

Manny turns to Charlie once more.

"Promise me one day you will not break my heart."

"A woman should always keep a man guessing. That's what my mom told me."

Manny holds his heart dramatically and then kisses her on both cheeks before turning to the waiter.

"Only the best for my dear Charlie and her family and friends, you hear?"

"Yes Manny."

"Good."

He turns to Jane and Lisbon.

"Great to meet you."

Lisbon answers:

"You too."

Jane nods his head and then looks between Lisbon and Charlie as Manny walks away.

"So when did the two of you cook this one up?"

They both pick up their glasses and take a long drink. Charlie mutters behind the glass.

"Don't know what you're talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrive at the Charlie's apartment block Lisbon accompanies her to her apartment while Jane parks the vehicle. The noise from the communal area causes him to detour. Charlie and Lisbon find him playing chess, with a bevy of old ladies as an audience. As he finishes a move the ladies clap, earning a beaming smile from him and a scowl from his opponent. Lisbon and Charlie make their way over to him. Charlie addresses the woman.

"Sorry to disappoint you ladies but my grandson is spoken for by this young woman and she carries a gun."

Jane looks up and raises his hand in greeting. Lisbon addresses him:

"We wondered where you'd got too."

"Ah…sorry, I followed the noise and this fine gentleman was itching for someone to play, so I could only oblige."

"Of course."

His playing partner's getting impatient.

"Are you going to get your mind back on the game?"

Jane gives him a stare.

"My, my, someone is impatient."

He looks back at Lisbon.

"Just give me a moment it won't take me long to win here."

His playing partner almost spits at him in his bluster.

"That's poppycock.."

Jane raises his eyebrows at Lisbon and Charlie and mouths the word 'poppycock' as the old man continues:

"I have you on the run, you upstart."

The man makes his move and sits back with a smug scowl.

Jane turns his attention to his opponent, he leans back in his chair and gives him a small smile that Lisbon recognises as meaning trouble.

"I know you think you're good at this game and you're not bad, I'm sure you win most of the time, but you should learn to recognise when you're out of your league. I've known every move you were going to make since your opening gambit, it's been amusing but now you're being down right surly."

He picks up his knight and places it in his chosen place.

"Game over in two."

The man blinks at the board.

"Poppycock."

"More poppycock. You can't stop me."

Jane lets out a sigh.

"But go on make your move."

The old man stares at the table and then stands up and with a growl aimed at Jane he abruptly leaves the table. Jane's cheering section bursts in to applause. Jane favours them with a beaming smile.

"Thank you ladies. I couldn't have done it without you. Now where's that tea you promised me."

The lady nearest him lays her hand on his chest.

"You stay there Patrick, we'll bring it too you."

The group shuffle off towards, what Lisbon surmises is the kitchen. She sits down in the chair vacated by Jane's opponent.

"Having fun?"

Jane smiles at her.

"Yes."

Charlie speaks up with a chuckle in her voice.

"I know I enjoyed that, Maybe Roland will be less insufferable in the future."

The old ladies are back and one hands him his tea and another offers him a choice of biscuit from a plate. Jane's eyes light up and he chooses one.

"That's very kind ladies. Would you like one Teresa?"

Lisbon shakes her head. The ladies position themselves by Jane's shoulder. Charlie takes charge.

"Ladies, leave him alone. As I said before my grandson is already taken and you're making fools of yourselves."

The women slink away. Lisbon watches them leave shaking her head.

"You're incorrigible Patrick."

"Don't blame him, those women cling to any man that walks through the doors."

Jane has a hurt expression.

"I'm sure my charm had something to do with it."

"Any charm you expanded was wasted energy. They can smell a man from a mile away – and trust me, they're not picky on how he smells."

Jane gives the room a sweep with his eyes.

"This is a nice place Charlie. Do all of the residents spend their spare time here?"

"Yes, we're a very social bunch. In the mornings it can be a bit deserted but once lunch is over most of us are in here."

"So who are the ones who are not?"

"Well there's Marion, she's a long-time resident here, one of the longest, but she's not well. Her daughter is trying to persuade her to move in with her, but she's being stubborn about it. She stays in her bed most of the day. On a good day, her daughter will bring her down here, but she never manages more than an hour."

"Is it just her daughter who visits?"

Charlie shakes her head.

"No, there's a grandson that comes sometimes. He's a bit snooty, a lawyer, I believe, rolling in money. But he's very kind to Marion."

"Anyone else?"

There's Annabel who goes out all the time. She never comes in here. And there's a man who moved in about nine months ago. He's not very friendly at all. I've bumped in to him a few times as he's on my floor. I've tried to hold a conversation with him but he barely recognises that I've spoken to him. He avoids any eye contact and stays in his room most of the time. He seems to have a regular appointment on Thursday afternoons as that's when I usually see him."

Jane taps his finger on his lips.

"Mmmm. Does he get dressed up for the appointment?"

"I never seen him in anything but golf attire. His shirts have that golf club logo, where the sticks form a cross."

"Does he seem distressed or anxious when he's leaving or returning from the 'appointment'

Jane makes quote marks in the air.

"As I said he barely acknowledges me."

Jane leans forward in his chair.

"Come on Grandma, you can do better than that, you must have got some impression from him."

Charlie shakes her head.

"That's just it Jamie, I don't get anything from him."

Jane leans back and drums his fingers on the arm of the chair and turns to Lisbon.

"Teresa you may have to meet that guy."

Lisbon's caught completely by surprise.

"Me, why me?"

Teresa knocks firmly on the door. She waits but hears no sound coming from inside. She knocks again.

"Mr Simley this is the FBI, open the door."

After a few moments she's rewarded with the sound of shuffling and then bolts being pulled back. She sees the door handle turning and holds up her identification. The door opens, its journey stopped by the chain attached to the door jam. She's confronted with a distinguished looking man, a good head of grey hair, kept trim. Two stern blue eyes look out at her, the face is thin with high cheek bones, thin lips are held firmly in a straight line. His eyes study her identification. Mr. Simley speaks, his voice gruff:

"What does the FBI want with me? I haven't done anything."

Teresa puts her identification away.

"Could we talk inside, Mr. Simley, it's more private."

Mr. Simley grunts but closes the door and Teresa hears the chain being unlocked and then the door.s open wider and she's invited inside.

Teresa gives him a professional smile and walks past him and finds herself immediately in the living room, just like in Charlie's apartment. She guesses that the rest of it is the same too. As she looks around, she finds a small tv in the far corner, two large easy chairs facing one another, with a small table beside one of them. She surmises that that one is Mr. Smiley's preferred chair. When he indicates for her to sit down, she nods her head in thanks and takes the second one. Despite his surliness, Mr. Smiley can't prevent himself from being polite.

"Would you like a drink?"

Teresa crosses her legs and rest her hands in her lap.

"No, thank you, I'm fine. Please sit down Mr. Simley."

He sits down opposite her and fixes her with a stare. Patrick's voice is in her head.

_"He sounds like a man who will respond better to officialdom. He'll respect your badge more than my laminated thing. He will prefer a man but we don't have Cho with us, but I know you'll win him over."_

_"And how am I suppose to do that? And how do you get all that from Charlie's description."_

_Patrick shrugs:_

_"It's what I do Teresa and you'll be fine, just keep it all professional, he'll respect that. Wear the work clothes you brought."_

_"How do you know I brought some….never mind."_

_Patrick smiles when Teresa lets out a sigh of resignation._

_"What am I finding out?"_

_"Whether he's a killer or not. Look around, take notice of everything in his apartment, especially his bathroom. Talk to him about the deaths, see how he reacts. Oh and take a notebook, he'll like that."_

Teresa reaches into the jacket of her pocket and takes out the small note book Charlie had given her and pulls out the pencil attached to it.

"Thank you for speaking with me Mr. Simley."

He gives a slight nod.

"There's been a number of deaths here recently, have you heard about them?"

"Yes, but it's a retirement community, deaths happen all the time, it's what we're all waiting for – to be put out of our misery. I wouldn't have thought it was a matter for the FBI."

"There are matters surrounding the deaths that have caught our interest and I've been sent to check it out. Just routine. Did you know any of the possible victims?"

He shakes his head.

"No, I don't get involved with anyone here. I'll meet people as I'm making my way out the building, but I just ignore them."

"Is there a particular reason for that?"

"I don't like old people."

"So why move in here?"

"My son forced me. Bought the place behind my back and moved me in."

"How long have you been here?"

"Nine months and a week."

"Where did you live before?"

"In Beaver Creek, lived there for fifty years, moved as a newly-wed, expected to die there."

He looks around his room,

"Instead, I'm to die here."

He stands up and moves towards the window and stares out at the neighbourhood shops across the street.

"I woke up for fifty years staring at a snow capped mountain. Now there's grime and shabbiness."

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Simley, it sounds like a very beautiful place."

As Mr. Simley sniffs Teresa realizes he's crying. She moves to safer ground, hoping it will help him compose himself.

"It's been noticed that you go out every Thursday, can you tell me what that's about."

She sees his back straighten and when he turns around to look at her, his irritant mask is back in place.

"What business is that of yours?"

"We're talking about possible murder here, everything is my business."

Teresa points to his chair, with her pen.

"Please Mr. Simley, sit down."

He walks over and sits back down.

"Where do you go Mr. Simley?"

He looks at her for a long moment and then gives a deep sigh as he seems to deflate before her eyes.

"My wife and I always went out for lunch on Thursdays, and then we'd see a movie or go for a walk."

He looks down at his hands and shrugs.

"I just can't stay in on Thursday. I have something to eat, There's a restaurant, a couple of blocks away, I go to. The food isn't too bad, and I'm left alone. And then I just walk around."

Teresa closes her note book and puts away the pen. Standing up she extends her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Simley, you've been very helpful."

Mr Simley takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. He looks at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt."

She smiles reassuringly at him.

"It's fine, I can assure you, no problem. I hope you have a good day."

Mr. Simley doesn't reply, but opens the door and she steps out of the apartment, pretty sure he isn't the killer.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick follows Charlie into her apartment. His eyes immediately fall on the faded looking chair taking the prominent place in the room. He moves towards it and rubs his hand lovingly across the top.

"I can't believe you still have this."

Charlie joins him.

"I've had it a long time. It's been the most constant thing in my life, and never gives me a moments worry or complaint. It just looks after my comfort and all it asks is to be recovered once in a while."

She sees a flicker of guilt cross his face and reaches out to him, squeezing his arm.

"I wasn't talking about you. You've nothing to feel guilty about. You had a life to live, and you did what was best. I silently encouraged you. The rest is your father's fault."

When Patrick doesn't respond she squeezes his arm harder.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Ow!"

Patrick rubs his arm.

"I'm listening. No guilty feelings…I promise."

Charlie studies him sternly for a moment and then breaks into a smile.

"Good. Now make us some tea, while I get something from my bedroom."

When Charlie hasn't returned after the tea's made, Patrick picks up his cup and walks towards the bedroom door. It's slightly ajar and he touches it with his foot to open it further. Charlie is half hidden inside the bottom of her closet.

"Tea's ready. Can I help Charlie?"

A muffled voice comes from with the closet.

"I'll be right there, it's in here somewhere."

As Patrick takes a sip of his tea there's a shout of triumph.

"Got it!"

Charlie backs her way out of the closet and Patrick rushes over to take her arm and steady her as she rises to her feet. In her hand is a small photo album and a small box. Patrick glances inside the closet to find it littered with stuff on the floor. Charlie follows his gaze.

"Not a lot to show for over eighty years on this planet."

Patrick looks tenderly at his Grandma, memories of his childhood flitting across his mind. Not many of them he cherishes and all of them include either Angela or this woman next to him. She was always there to listen to him, or to just sit with him while he ate some milk and cookies and recovered from his latest encounter with his father.

"It's not the things you accumulate, it's the people you help that counts. I wouldn't have survived without you Charlie."

Tears prick her eyes as she pats his hand.

"You were always a good boy Jamie…"

She forces a twinkle in to her eyes.

"… but when did you get so sentimental."

Patrick breaks into a grin.

"Come on, sit down, have your tea and show me what's so important."

Once Charlie's settled in her chair with her tea on the table beside her, Patrick sits in the chair next to her. She holds the photo album out towards him. He stares at it, he knows its contents will be connected to his childhood, he just not sure if he wants to see them.

"It's alright Jamie, take it, you know you can trust me."

He reaches out his hand and takes it from her. He holds it, staring at it, as if the blank, white, cover was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Just open it Jamie."

He looks towards Charlie and she gives him a gentle encouraging smile. He turns to the first page and his breath is knocked out of him. There's only one photo and it's in black and white and is of a woman in her late twenties, with long blonde hair, that falls in natural curls. She's smiling at the camera as she holds a baby of about four months old who's only piece of clothing is a cloth diaper. He recognises the woman instantly and is transported back through the years to when he was about four years old, the last memory he has of her. She was dressed in black slacks and a deep pink blouse, her hair tied back into a pony tail. He was sitting at the table and she placed his dinner, macaroni and cheese, in front of him, along with a glass of milk. She's stroked his hair and kissed him on top of his head, before leaving the trailer. She was going somewhere but he didn't know where, just that his Mother and Father had left together but only his Father returned.

He touches the photograph, tracing the outline of his Mother.

"That's you she's holding."

Patrick nods, unable to speak.

"She loved you very much."

He turns to her and stumbles over the words.

"Then why did she leave? No-ones ever explained that to me."

"I know and I think it's time you learnt the truth."

Patrick looks at her, unsure now, whether he wants to know. Charlie reads it in his face.

"It had nothing to do with you Jamie. She had an affair, your Dad found out and she was forced to leave….and leave you behind. She pleaded, promised your Dad everything.."

She shrugs:

"But you know the rules."

"It was with an outsider."

Patrick says it as a statement, not a question. It was considered the worse kind of betrayal."

Charlie nods.

"Your father threw away everything that reminded him of her. You are so like her Jamie, that's why he treated you as he did. It had nothing to do with you, it's because you reminded him of her. I was so pleased when you started your act, because then you had value to him and he started treating you better."

Patrick nods, still staring at the photo. Things had improved, he needed to look after the money maker, he sometimes talked to him as if they were a partnership, until he disagreed with his Dad and then the abuse would return.

"I want you to have it Jamie, I've saved it for you. I couldn't risk giving it to you when it could be discovered."

Patrick's throat's constricted but he manages to force out a thank you. He leans across and kisses Charlie on the cheek. She looks down at the box.

"I have something else."

He takes the four inch square box from her and when he opens it a silver chain bracelet's staring back at him.

"She asked me to give this to you when the time was right. I thought maybe Teresa could wear it."

Patrick lifts up the delicate chain and brings it to his nose, he gets a whiff of the scent he remembers so well. He knows it's probably just his imagination after all these years. He's about to thank her when there's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Teresa back from her questioning of the 'suspect'. She immediately feels the atmosphere which is mirrored in Patrick's face. Her feelings turn to one of concern. She goes to him.

"What's wrong?"

Patrick gently lays the bracelet back inside the box.

"Charlie and I were just reminiscing about old times, I'll tell you about it later."

He kisses her on the cheek and when he draws back his emotions are locked away and he smiles.

"How did it go?"

Teresa studies him for a moment, undecided whether to pursue the matter or not. He nods to her.

"I promise….later."

Teresa launches into her report of her interview with Mr. Simley. When she's finished she looks at her two companions, Patrick has a disappointed look on his face, while Charlie is looking at her with watery eyes, she speaks first:

"Oh the poor man, how sad, I'm going to have to do something about it."

Patrick looks over at her.

"I wouldn't count on him being very receptive, he obviously keeps himself aloof because he doesn't want to become a target of a female predator."

Charlies's eyes open in shock.

"I'm not a female predator…"

Teresa also chips in:

"Patrick that's not fair, your Grandma.."

Patrick holds up his hands in defence.

"I wasn't accusing you of being a predator, I was just saying that that is how he will perceive you."

They both stare accusingly at him and he holds his hands up higher. Charlie smiles:

"I believe you, but I have to try, the poor man can't live his life like that."

Patrick looks towards Teresa and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't think I'm quite as ready to believe you as Charlie is, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Gee thanks."

He lowers his hands with exaggerated relief.

"Putting his lonely life aside, it's disappointing, he obviously isn't the murderer, so we will have to go with plan B."

Teresa looks at him.

"There's a plan B?"

"Yes I'm afraid there is."

Teresa groans:

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

Jane looks at her in dismay.

"Unfortunately my dear, you're going to love it."

 

"Okay woman isn't it time to stop laughing."

Teresa has been backed up to the bed as Patrick advanced on her and she's fallen on top of the bed, Patrick has laid on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms, trapping her underneath him.

"I'm not laughing. I've finished, I promise."

"That's not what your eyes are telling me, nor that little turning up at the edges of your mouth."

Teresa tries hard to suppress the urge but she breaks out into a huge grin.

"I'm sorry, but every time I think of you putting this plan in to action, I can't stop smiling."

Patrick puts on a hurt expression.

"This may be fun for you, but I'm taking on a dangerous killer here, it's no laughing matter."

Teresa struggles to maintain a serious expression, but is not succeeding very well.

"If you are to have any success at all, we need to be getting over there."

Patrick lets out a deep sigh.

"I know, I know."

He straightens up and holds out his hand to help her off the bed. Teresa takes the offer and as she stands up she gives him a kiss.

"Just remember, it's Charlie's life that's at stake here."

"I know, I know, I wouldn't be doing it otherwise."

Teresa picks up her jacket off the back of the chair, Patrick takes it off her and helps her on with it. After her arms are in, he pulls her hair out from underneath it.

She turns to him.

"When it's all over I can't wait to hear if cougars are worthy of their reputation."

She ducks out of his way and is out the door with Jane following in her wake, calling after her.

"You're going to be sorry for not taking this seriously."

The communal room is full of people when Patrick and Teresa arrive back at Charlie's place. Charlie is by the window talking to the chess playing gentleman who moves away as Patrick and Teresa come close, giving Patrick a withering look as he leaves.

"Looks like I made a friend there."

Patrick kisses Charlie on the cheek.

"He's not very happy with you Jamie, but he'll get over it. He'll be back to his insufferable self in no time."

"Good to hear."

Patrick scans the room as he bounces on his toes, a sure sign of his nervous energy. He turns his attention back to Charlie as she speaks:

"I've set it in motion for you, done the groundwork as they say."

"Thank you, was she very receptive?"

"Started giggling like a school girl."

He gives a pointed look to Teresa

"Very cat like."

He rubs his hands together.

"Well better get this show on the road."

Patrick moves away and starts mingling with the residents, after regaling a couple of the ladies with some coin tricks, a crowd gathers around and Patrick is putting on a show. Teresa settles in a chair in the corner, her arms folded, her face like thunder. After an hour and a prearranged signal, Teresa gets up from her chair and storms over to Patrick, pushing her way through the crowd to get close to him. She grabs his arm and yanks it and in a seething voice:

"Patrick, a word."

Patrick tries to free his arm.

"I'm busy."

"Look at me Patrick, I mean now!"

Patrick turns to his audience.

"I guess I need to take a minute. Don't go anywhere, I'll be back."

As they move away Teresa mutters:

"I wouldn't count on that."

Teresa moves him near the doorway where the spectators witness her angry demonstrations at him, as he stands with his hands out in a conciliatory manner. That changes as the conversation becomes more heated, Teresa turns to leave, when Patrick grabs her to prevent her from walking out, she lashes out, hitting him on the cheek. He lets go in surprise and she out the door and everyone hears the front door slam shut. Patrick's stunned for a moment rubbing his cheek. He becomes aware of the audience and looks at them apologetically.

"Sorry about that…I'll be back in a few minutes"

He disappears towards the kitchen. Gwyneth Bains quickly goes over to Charlie.

"Poor man, are you going to help him?"

Charlie shakes her head.

"No, knowing my grandson, as I do, he probably deserved it."

Charlie whips her wheelchair away from the woman. Gwyneth stares at her and then turns in a huff and heads straight for the kitchen. Charlie turns slightly and watches her go, a small smile on her face.

Gwyneth finds Patrick sitting at the table with his head in his hands as she enters the kitchen, she goes over to him and rests her hand on his shoulder, he raises his head with a jerk.

"Oh. It's you, sorry, you made me jump."

"No, I should apologise, I just came to see if you were all right. That sounded a nasty slap she gave you."

Patrick's still holding his cheek, he looks at her under hooded eyes

"I'm fine thank you, it was quite mild really."

"You mean she's done this before?"

Patrick shrugs:

"You know these law enforcement types, hard to leave that kind of power at work."

Gwyneth drops into the chair next to him and rest her hand on top of the one holding his cheek."

"You poor man, let me take a look."

With a show of reluctance, Patrick allows her to take his hand away, revealing an angry looking red mark. Her face is a picture of horror.

"Oh, that must have hurt."

Patrick waves it off while looking pitiful.

"It's nothing, really. Looks worse than it is."

Gwyneth is gently stroking his cheek.

"I think it's disgusting! Some women don't know how to look after their men."

Patrick looks at her intently.

"I bet you do. I bet you treated your husband like a king."

"You can be sure I did, dinner always on the table when he came home. His wish was my command."

"Well luckily, we're not married yet."

Gwyneth sits up straighter at that news, and smiles sweetly. She lays her hand on top of the hand Patrick has laying on the table.

"If I were you I would keep it that way. She's not the woman for you."

Patrick's face is filled with anguish.

"But if not her, then who? I'm not getting any younger and I'm tired of being alone."

Gwyneth rubs his back soothingly.

"You're a good looking, talented man, and I'm sure there are lots of women looking for someone like you. I know I am."

He looks at her in shock and she back tracks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Patrick rests his hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine. I..I just never expected a lovely woman, as yourself, would be interested in me."

Gwyneth's eyes light up with joy. Patrick reluctantly stands up from the table.

"I guess I have to get back, though I don't fancy facing everyone, its humiliating being hit by a woman."

Gwyneth stands up too and looks at him coyly

"Why don't you come up to my room instead….while you recover."

"Your room?"

"I'll make you a cup of tea."

Patrick gives her a small smile.

"You know that sounds lovely."

He offers her his arm and they leave the kitchen towards the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

Teresa slips back in and hides in a closet in the hallway. It isn't long before she hears Patrick's voice and then the sound of a woman giggling, Teresa shakes her head, while smiling to herself. When she hears the elevator doors close she leaves the closet. The elevator stops on the third floor, she places a foot on the stairs to follow, when she hears a ruckus coming from communal room. She hesitates for a moment and the door to the room opens and the chess player spots her.

"You. You're police. In here."

This is followed by a scream. Teresa glances up the stairs and mutters to herself.

"Behave yourself Patrick, I'll be there as quickly as I can."

She follows the chess player into the communal area to find a brawl taking place, she rushes in.

As they exit the elevator Patrick takes her arm.

"As anyone ever told you that you have a lovely smile?"

Gwyneth giggles and reaches across and squeezes his hand.

"You are such a sweet talker Patrick."

They come to a stop at the door and Patrick turns towards her and look earnestly in to her eyes.

"You are a lovely lady Gwyneth, and I'm so proud to have you on my arm.

Gwyneth blushes and smiles radiantly at him. Afer a few moments Patrick points to the door.

"Are we going in?"

She blushes once more and fumbles in her purse.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry…"

Patrick rests his hand on her arm and she looks at him.

"It's perfectly all right, let me look."

Patrick takes her purse and searches through for her keys, she doesn't spot him palm something else at the same time. He holds up the key.

"Can I do the honours?"

Gwyneth nods and he opens the door, stepping back to allow Mabel to enter in front of him. He stops just inside the room and looks around. It looks like a chintz bomb exploded. Differing flower prints are fighting for prominence on the walls, couch, chair and curtains, not to mention the nic nacs filling every available shelf.

"You've done a wonderful job with this place, it's so welcoming."

She smiles proudly.

"People have always said that I have an eye for decoration. Can I get you something?"

Patrick gives her a grateful look.

"I would kill for a cup of tea. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's down the hall."

After he's finished in the bathroom he slips inside her bedroom. The chintz theme has followed him here, joined with an overwhelming smell of lavender. He employs the trick used by CSI guys when there's a decomposing body, he breathes in deeply a few times allowing his senses to get used to the aroma and manages not to gag. He then takes a look around the room, looking for the hiding place. He opens the wardrobe and the cupboards, but finds nothing. He stands at the door and takes another look and breaks into a smile.

"You're a very clever woman Gwyneth."

He hears the rattle of a cup and saucer and knows he's out of time, he makes his way quickly back to the living room.

Gwyneth sits down on the couch and holds out his tea with one hand while patting the seat next to her with the other.

"Here you are Patrick, come sit down."

He takes the drink from her and sits on the couch. He takes a sip, it tastess like sugared water, and he quickly swallows it, and puts on his best 'this is delicious' face.

"Just how I like it, how did you know?"

"I've always had a sense about people and what they need."

Patrick nods his head and holds up his cup.

"Well this certainly hits the spot."

He takes another sip. Gwyneth smiles at him.

"I'm glad. I hope to make you forget all about that wretched woman who hurt you…"

She moves a little closer.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Patrick smiles at her.

"You already are. My cheek doesn't hurt at all now."

She strokes his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Good."

He takes another sip of his tea under her gaze.

"You know a cookie would be lovely with this, I haven't eaten since lunch."

Gwyneth looks horrified and strokes his cheek once more.

"You must be starving, I'm certain I have something."

As soon as Gwyneth leaves the room Patrick puts the cup down and jumps off the couch. In four steps he reaches her purse, He almost stumbles on his way back to the couch, he just settles with the cup in his hand as she re-enters the room. She hands him a chocolate chip cookie.

"Here you are Patrick, I'll be happy to cook you something later."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you like. I sense you need some love and affection in your life. I don't think that woman of yours gives you much."

Patrick shakes his head.

"You really are very good Mabel, how did you know that?"

"As I said, I have a real good senses about people. How about you Patrick? Do you have a sense about people?"

Patrick feels coldness creep up his back as he notices a change in her expression. He cocks his head to one side and gives a little cough.

"Well…I guess I do."

Gwyneth places her hand on his knee and leans towards him.

"I've been watching you and I can see you know people. You can see things other people can't see. What do you see in me Patrick? Don't you like your tea?"

He holds his cup up.

"I do very much."

He takes a gulp and Gwyneth smiles.

"I'm glad, I made it just for you. Put in my secret ingredient that I keep just for my special visitors."

At that moment Patrick notices that his heads beginning to feel fuzzy as she continues to speak:

"Sometimes I take it with me when I go visiting, it makes the evening pass much more pleasantly. Here let me take your cup before you spill it on your nice suit."

She takes the cup from Patrick, who finds himself unable to resist as his arms and hands begin to feel heavy, they flop down in to his lap.. Patrick is unable to move, he watches as Gwynethl stand up and look down at him, a crazed expression on her face.

"I'm not an idiot Patrick, but you will pay for thinking that I am."

To Patrick it seems like Gwyneth is slowly turning in to the Munch painting, The Scream, her edges are swirling and colours are becoming indistinguishable, He blinks to clear his vision, his eyes lids move heavy and slow. There's a sound he can't distinguish but it causes Gwyneth turn away and move towards the door. The swirling is effecting all the chintz in the room, and it's grotesque, causing Patrick to feel nauseous. Gwyneth is back and Patrick can make out another moving figure, he squints to try to make out who it is: the Chess player. He knows it's not good news. He watches helplessly as they talk to one another. The Chess player turns to him and smiles:

"Checkmate."

Patrick forces himself to talk, it's like trying to move his muscles through molasses, and his words come out slurred, he wonders if he's being understood.

"You two working together."

Chess player nods his head.

"Well done, you've finally got it."

Patrick manages just one more word.

"Why?"

Chess player moves towards him and manhandles him so that he's laying down, chatting to him in the process. Patrick tries to resist, but is totally ineffective, there's nothing he can do.

"When I was young, I used to be an old-fashioned International Cat Burglar, I retired when I notched up my two hunderedth job. I was never caught. It was the worst decision I ever made. Normal life is boring, in here it's interminable."

Chess Player moves behind him and Gwyneth is at his feet, they lift him up.

"I thought I was going to lose my mind, but then I met Gwyneth and found a like-minded soul, who was also going crazy. We confessed our darkest secrets, but she wasn't interested in burglary , death is what fascinates her and in particular murder."

They carry him into the bedroom and then through another door, the room's spinning so fast he's grateful when they lay him down on a bed.

"We talked about it for months before we did anything. The internet's a wonderful thing, we found all sorts of information on how to kill people without suspicion. Then we just did it and it was exhilarating, better than we ever dreamed."

He grabs some duct tape off a dresser to the right of the bed.

" And I discovered that Gwyneth is right. Murder is much more satisfying than burglary."

Soon Patrick finds himself with his hands and feet duct taped together, and more over his mouth. He's suddenly in darkness as a cover is thrown over him. As he hears them leave the room, he grunts into his gag as pins and needles begin to attack his limbs.

Charlie knocks on the door for the third time, more loudly this time. She finally hears movement and then a bolt on the door pushing back. Gwyneth fills the space as she opens the door. She's dressed in a nightie and dressing gown.

"I'm looking for my Grandson. He never returned from the kitchen."

Gwyneth's face show compassion and sadness.

"The poor man was beside himself with embarrassment over what happened. He just couldn't face returning to everyone. I tried to persuade him, that it was her who should be embarrassed, but I didn't get anywhere and he left. I presumed he went back to his hotel room."

"Someone said they saw the two of you come up here together."

Gwyneth shakes her head looking horrified.

"Goodness gracious no. I don't allow men in my room, my mother brought me up to frown on such things."

"Of course."

Tears well up in Charlie's eyes, Gwyneth looks on with concern, opening the door wider and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever is it my dear?"

"Jamie and I have been separated for so long and now that we've found each other again, I was hoping we would get on, and be as close as we were before, but…."

"But what dear?"

"Well, he's a cop. I can't believe a grandson of mine became a cop. He's charming and everything, but he abandoned what his roots, everything he once believed in. Us carni folk, we don't have time for coppers and here he's engaged to one."

Gwyneth pats her hand.

"Well maybe not after tonight. Why don't I make us some tea, you look like you could do with a cup."

Charlie smiles gratefully.

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful."

"Ow. Careful woman, I'd like some skin left."

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the tape off your mouth first."

Patrick rubs his hands, trying to get the circulation back into them while Teresa rips the tape around his ankles. He sits up and the room ripples like waves moving to shore. Teresa notices him swaying and puts her arms around his shoulders to steady him.

"Are you okay?"

He shakes his head trying to clear it.

"I'll be fine. Whatever she gave me was powerful stuff."

"Are you okay to walk?"

Patrick slowly stands, he rests his hand on Teresa's shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Good. I don't want to leave you here in case her accomplice comes back."

Patrick points to a door that looks like it opens to a closet.

"That leads to Gwyneth's bedroom. That's how they got me in here."

"We guessed you must have been right about an adjoining door, when we didn't see them leave with you."

"As soon as I discovered their rooms were next door to one another, I knew she wasn't working alone. And I was right that they wouldn't kill me, we took them by surprise, they're planners, they wouldn't kill me until they knew how to get rid of me."

"It was still an awful chance you took, I understand why, which is why I agreed to this crazy stunt, but you could've so easily been killed."

Patrick waves her through the open door.

"Come on we have murderers to catch

Patrick follows behind Teresa as she makes her way to the living room, gun held in front of her. The rooms empty, Teresa checks out the kitchen, she returns shaking her head. She finds Patrick holding up a purse.

"Charlie's been here and she's left this."


	7. Chapter 7

Teresa lowers her gun.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. What was she doing here? I'm sorry Patrick."

Patrick shakes his head.

"No, it's my fault, I chose to not let her in on the whole plan. They must have just left, so let's go."

Patrick turns quickly and sways on his feet, he puts out his arms to steady himself.

"Whoa, must remember to move slower."

Teresa takes his arm.

"Come on."

They take the stairs to the floor above and are standing outside Charlie's door. Teresa places her ear on the door.

"There's muffled voices."

She slowly turns the handle but it barely moves.

"It's locked."

She gently pushes Patrick away from the door and stands back, taking out her gun. Patrick reaches in to one of his pockets and holds up a key.

"I have this."

"If we use a key, it will announce our presence, which could put Charlie in danger, we need the element of surprise."

Patrick nods his head and moves further back while putting the key back in his pocket. Teresa judges the space then swings her foot at the door, her placement is perfect and the lock splinters, throwing the door open. She rushes in, gun first as two heads look to her in surprise. The third is slumped in a chair, her chin resting on her chest.

"Hands up and step away from Charlie."

The surprised murderers do as they're told. Teresa instructs them to sit on the couch and she follows their movements. Patrick rushes to his Grandmother and checks for a pulse, relief floods through him, causing him a moment of light-headedness. He looks to Teresa while taking out his phone.

"She's alive…"

He calls for an ambulance and back up.

Teresa enters the hospital room.

"Hi."

Two smiles respond and it's Patrick who speaks:

Hey, everything sorted?"

Teresa moves towards him and gives him a kiss.

"Yes, they confessed and are being processed."

She looks to Charlie.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing dandy, thank you. She didn't give me much, just enough to make me pliable, so I wouldn't resist leaving with them."

She nods her head towards Patrick.

"This is the one who should be under a doctor's care, it sounds like he was given a larger dose. He hasn't even let the doctors look at him."

Teresa mutters:

"There's a surprise."

Having caught it, Patrick looks up at her as she stands behind him and gives her a tight smile.

"I'm fine."

She lightly touches his shoulder.

"Don't worry Patrick, I'm not going to insist, I know how much you hate hospitals…"

He beams:

"…it's not fair on the nurses, they've done nothing wrong."

Charlie laughs out loud and Patrick feigns offence.

"He's hasn't changed any then. He had pneumonia really bad when he was six, who knew such a sick child could make so much trouble. They asked permission to restrain him to the bed."

"They didn't! I remember that, the food was terrible and all there was to do was watch television, it was patient torture, not patient care."

As both women laugh Patrick attempts to get the spotlight off him.

"The doctor says that Charlie has to stay overnight for observation, just to make sure because of her age.."

He puts extra emphasis on the word and looks pointedly at his Grandmother.

"…but he expects her to go home in the morning."

"That's great news."

Charlie nods in agreement.

"Yes, I must confess I don't like hospitals much more than Patrick does, I've just gotten use to them."

"If you'd done as you were told, you wouldn't be here."

Patrick chides with a straight face, causing Teresa to splutter with laughter and disbelief.

"I was worried about you. Teresa disappeared and told me to stay where I was. but I just couldn't, I would never have forgiven myself if that witch hurt you while I was just sat doing nothing."

Patrick pats her hand.

"I know and I appreciate it."

Tears swim in Charlie's eyes and she reaches out and cups his face.

"I couldn't bear to lose you, I only just found you again."

Patrick covers her hand with his own.

"You're not going to lose me Charlie."

Patrick looks at Teresa and receives confirmation and encouragement in her eyes. He turns back to Charlie.

"We want you to come back to Austin with us.."

Charlie starts to protest:

"You don't want a silly old woman like me around cramping your style. I can see that the two of you will be getting married soon and I'll just get in the way."

Teresa wades in:

"That's nonsense Charlie, we both want you there, me as much as Patrick. He hasn't had any family for so long…and there still a lot more you can tell me about him. And with us two together he doesn't stand a chance."

Patrick objects:

"Hey!"

Charlie smiles wickedly and winks at Teresa.

"Now that does sound fun."


End file.
